


Sky: The Lights In The Darkness

by PrimrosePrime



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Darkness is coming to the Stars. A Child of Light is reborn and she must journey through the Sky, the Trials and the Realms and find those like her in order to save the world from darkness.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sky: The Lights In The Darkness

_"The Stars have been brought back." The First Elder said, placing his hands together, "all thanks to the Star Child."_

_"Yes, yes," the Second Elder said with a soft chuckle, "she has done well for her first Journey; now she has been reborn." "Indeed," the Third Elder said calmly, "but there's still darkness arriving in the midst of the Kingdom of Sky."_

_"How do you figure?" The fourth Elder asked, looking at the Third Elder, "things have calmed down."_

_"Now they have," the Third Elder huffed, "darkness is coming towards the Kingdom of Sky and the Star Children have to stop it. Especially the Chosen." "Calm down," the First Elder said calmly._

_The other Elders looked at him. "The Star Children will bring back the light and save their home from darkness," he said._

_The other Elders nodded and looked up at the stars that glowed brightly in the darkness._

_Thunder rumbled distantly, the light reflecting off the walls. The sounds of the waves crashing against the sand roused the Star Child from her sleep and she slowly pushed herself onto her hands and knees._

_She blinked open her eyes and looked around. She was a newborn Star and she whimpered softly at the cold._

_There was a small song and she looked to see another Star Child looking at her with curiosity. She stared at him for a moment before she reached for his hand and he pulled her up onto her feet._

_She tilted her head and looked around. There were many other Star Children waking up. She looked at the Star Child standing next to her._

_A Spirit appeared before the Star Children and gave a friendly smile. The first Star Child watched the others happily chat with the Spirit before she looked up and saw darkness appearing over the sky. Her eyes widened but she couldn't move._

_Why couldn't she move? She tried to speak but nothing came out. She looked towards the other Star Children but to her shock and fear, they were laying down, their colors gone- turned to a dull grey and silver. They were covered with black and red crystals._

_The first Star Child whimpered softly and tried to cry. Thunder rumbled and crackled loudly. The sound echoed in her ears and she wanted nothing more than for it to stop._


End file.
